1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for vehicles or other goods in which a flexible impermeable cover is sealed over the vehicle or other goods to be stored so that, by evacuation of air from the region inside the cover, the cover is drawn down tightly onto the vehicle or other goods.
2. Prior Art
Containers of this nature for storage of vehicles are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,650 and 3,929,178. Such containers are used where it may be necessary to store a vehicle for a long time in conditions such that the vehicle is immediately ready for use when the cover is taken off the container. For example such containers may be used for military vehicles. Containers of this nature are commonly employed for storing vehicles in the open and the cover therefore must provide protection against the weather. It is necessary therefore to use a strong material which remains impermeable despite exposure to sunlight or other weather conditions. Commonly the cover is made of a thick butyl rubber. Such a cover can be sealed to an impermeable base on which the vehicle stands and will retain vacuum tightness over very long periods. If the vehicle is required for use, air is admitted into the container, a suitable valve being provided for this purpose and the cover is then unsealed and removed. If an inflatable tubular seal is used for sealing the cover to the base, as for example is described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,650 and 3,929,178, then the seal around the base of the cover may readily be released. Although the cover is heavy, it is readily possible to remove it quite quickly from a vehicle. Putting the cover on however requires the making of an efficient seal between the cover and the base, for example by tucking an inflatable tube, which extends around the periphery of the cover, into a channel around the base. This requires considerable effort because of the weight of the cover.